Heartbreaker
by BelovedSlayer
Summary: Sookie catches Eric involved with another woman during her trip to Fangtasia. Will she have it in her heart to forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Heartbreaker

TV Show/Book: Originally posted under the True Blood category, but now under Southern Vampire Mysteries

Author: Beloved Slayer

Rating: M

Summary: Sookie catches Eric involved with another woman during her trip to Fangtasia. Will she have it in her heart to forgive him? A complete revision of _Two to Go. _

Author's Note: About a couple of months ago, I announced that I was planning on doing a rewriting for _Two to Go_, as it somewhat ended in a way that it wasn't met happily. So to make up for it, I am starting a newly revised version. Hopefully this one will turn out better than its' predecessor. I know this chapter is short, but I promise the next one will be much longer. Hope you guys enjoy it. All feedback is welcome! On to chapter one.

Chapter One

"Just great. That's just great. Why did this had to happen to me?" I muttered as I drove relentlessly through the darkened streets of Shreveport, absent mindedly passing through a twenty-four hour Mcdonald's and a Sonic, my stomach rumbling for a taste of a cheeseburger and fries. That would have to wait until my mission was completed. Even if that mission wasn't dire or of immediate emergency.

It was past midnight, and the sky was hollering with the threat of severe storms and rain that were beginning to pour down, beating on my window pane that sounded remotely like small pellets. And to think, I was having engine trouble, and yet I was stupid enough to make the trip just so I can see Eric. I should have stayed at home and ignored my impulses.

"Very smart of you Sookie. Honest to goodness really," I scowled sarcastically, making a left turn to the parking lot that connected to Fangtasia. It was a Friday night, and I noticed that there were only about four or five cars parked in the lot.

It was much too quiet, which was extremely unusual for the vampire bar. On the weekends, there were usually crowds waiting outside in order to get in. Tonight, that was a different story. Call me surprised.

I gingerly turned the steering wheel, careful not to hit the other cars as I parked directly next to the bar entrance, shutting off the engine.

A few fangbangers dressed in pleather outfits were strewn along the sidewalk, emerging in a conversation with an extremely tall vampire that looked like he once played in pro football.

I opened the door, shutting and locking the car behind me as I made my way towards the entrance, ignoring their curious gazes, my mind tingling with a slight signal of vampires. A voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Sookie, so nice of you to come. Eric's expecting you. He's in his office." Pam, Eric's child and second in command, nodded her head, her smile revealing fangs, her dirty blonde hair nestled and ruffled against a skin tight red sequin jumpsuit. I had to admit that she looked gorgeous. She allowed me in immediately.

"Thanks Pam. See you around." I nodded my chin towards her, trotting to enter the building. My eyes scanned the red and black surroundings. There was barely anyone there except for a couple of the waitresses and the bartender, who was occupied at the moment, cleaning and drying champagne flutes and mugs without a care.

I threw a smile towards Ginger, who only glanced at me as if I was crazy. "Hi Ginger, how's it goin' tonight?" I asked in a friendly matter.

She ignored me, her eyes widening in what looked to be fear and hesitation. I gave a small laugh as I made my way towards the back, towards the location where Eric's office was at.

Butterflies lingered in my stomach as I opened my purse to pop a breath mint into my mouth, my fingers pressing on my blonde tendrils, tucking a strand behind my ear. I took a deep breath, and smiled as genuinely as I could, just mere inches away from the brass doorknob.

I was too excited in anticipation to keep still, but I forced myself to take a step forward. Anxiety was also filling me, causing me to pause. I kept on going, ignoring my frazzled thoughts.

I knocked on the door, holding a breath in, trying to calm my heart. "Eric? Hello? It's me, Sookie. Are you in there?" Papers shuffling could be heard, but still, I didn't receive a response. "Eric, can you please open the door?" I insisted with a little impatience, attempting to turn on the knob, but I knew it was no use. It was bolted with a lock.

Pressing my ear against the door, I heard a strange voice coming from the inside. It was a woman's voice; one I didn't recognize. And she was moaning. I didn't have much strength when it comes to slamming doors, but it didn't hurt to try and see what was going on.

Eric didn't answer the second time I announced my presence, so I did what I had to do. I used my heels to kick against the door, which only caused scuffled marks against the metal. If that didn't work, I fished out a gift card, and inserted it between the opening, hearing a soft click that alerted me that the door was now ready to be open.

I turned the brass knob slowly, carefully, opening the door, my heart beating rapidly against my chest. "Eric?" I queried, eyes preening through the office. My eyes widened at the sight. Throughout the desk and carpeted floor, I noticed a pair of tailored gray pants, a pink lace bra, and other pieces of clothing strewn recklessly about.

But that wasn't all. Focusing on the desk, I saw Eric and another woman, barely clothed, in the middle of sex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: First of all, thank you guys for the reviews, alerts, favorites, etc etc. Biggest thanks to those who decided to stick through reading this revised version of **_**Two to Go**_**, but please know that as an author, my sole purpose of being here is to write what I love to write, regardless if those stories are well received or not. With the exception of this one of course. **

**Anyways, this time I am planning on taking Sookie and Eric's relationship to an entirely different situation. Some of you may have been confused by the first chapter regarding why Eric hadn't notice Sookie's arrival; that will be explained a tad bit in this chapter, and the next one at least. As an author, my pattern is that I write out the beginning, and explain the "why, what, when, how?" in more detail in later chapters because I feel that's the best way to write a story in order to prevent the story from being spoiled early on. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter Two

Without being aware of what I was doing, I tossed my purse to the floor, mouth agape at the image; at the sight before me. Confusion and shock huddled in my rambling thoughts, thousands of questions filling my mind.

"Eric, who's this? What in the hell are you doin' with her? What is she doin' here in Fangtasia with half of her clothes off?" I shrieked, trotting towards both him and the barely clothed woman.

Against my goodwill, I tried to enter the woman's mind, but it was like stumbling against a steel wall; it was beyond impenetrable.

I sensed that she was a vampire, but also something else, something that I couldn't quite put a finger on in figuring out.

She was neither were, nor shifter, nor witch, I decided with certainty. She was another being that I didn't recognize. Possibly a demon?

But it was also slightly possible that she was a Fae. But despite me being part of that race, and my doubts, I had trouble deciphering her origins. I know that she hadn't had a trace of human in her blood. She was the two-natured type.

"Sookie, I can explain," Eric began, picking up his gray slacks from the floor, pulling them through his legs, tugging at the zipper, his ice blue eyes avoiding my stern gaze.

I glared at him while he clawed his long fingers through his hair, matting the blond tendrils in a rare look of nervousness. He glanced at the woman standing beside him.

Eric the great was beginning to falter directly in front of me, for the first time in possibly a thousand years. How the hell did that happen? What did this woman do to him? I cocked an eyebrow in narrow suspicion, my senses tingling with alarm.

Then, I turned my attentions towards the strange woman, seething with burning rage while the image of Eric's startled expression ran through my mind. She was at least close to six feet tall, with a classically beautiful face and long, maroon hair that hit past her shoulders, her skin resembling a cold coffee tone, her eyes glittering different shades of rainbow colors while she licked her lips hungrily at the trace of blood seeping from her tongue.

No trace of remorse or embarrassment etched on her face. She appeared as if she was pleased that I was directing my anger towards her. In five seconds, she was about to experience a force of violence that I hadn't felt in recent years.

I felt the urge to punch her, to tackle her to the ground and pull her hair until she snarled in pain. It was very un ladylike of me, but at the moment, I didn't care one bit. I wanted to throttle her.

But I forced myself to remain at least somewhat calm. I needed to keep a clear head and assess the questionable situation that I was in.

"No good whore," I spat, my eyes blazing with fury. "Eric, let me ask again. What the hell were you doing with this tramp? Does she even know that we're together?"

Eric didn't answer; instead, the woman answered for him, a dazzling smile revealing a perfect set of teeth that flitted her face. "Of course I do. Doesn't mean that I care one bit, precious. You're no threat to me." She spoke the last sentence in a voice laced both with contempt, and as smooth as honey.

"Who you callin' precious? Do I look precious to you?" I snapped, balling my fists, but decided to ignore the woman for the time being.

I went up to Eric, my hands cradling either side of his face, pulling it close to me. My teeth was bristling, and at that moment, I hadn't notice that the icy blue color in his breath taking eyes were fading to black. "Eric, are you gonna answer me or not? Are you even listening? What's happened to you?" I scolded, my fingers now digging into his bare shoulder.

"He can't hear you at all, sugarplum. As you can see in his face," the mysterious woman prodded, nodding her chin, flashing a devilish smile that sent goose bumps down my spine. My eyes locking with Eric's, I quickly noticed a now blank expression on his face, his icy blue eyes replaced with an empty color that I had seen only once before.

It was a color that resembled a sheer onyx. It was as if I was looking into a dark abyss that reflected no flicker of light back whatsoever.

"Eric? Eric? Can you hear me? Answer me!" I attempted to shake him, but it was to no use. My words fell on deaf ears, his darkened eyes still remaining the same hue.

"Silly backwoods woman, hadn't I told you that he can't hear you, nor see you? He's under my power now." the woman scoffed at her polished nails casually, leaning elegantly against the wall, spinning to face me. She released a soft laugh that sent prickles throughout my body.

She took a step forward, as I took a step back, completely aware of her intimidating presence. There was more than meets the eye, and my instincts were screaming at me to get the hell out of the office and enter a more secure area of the bar.

"What are you gonna do now precious? Eric can't protect you. Not while I'm here," the woman sneered, approaching me as I backed myself quickly into the corner, searching for a way to escape.

Whatever was going on, it appeared as if it wasn't of Eric's doing. That much seemed clear to me, despite the fact that I was still angry at him. "Eric, help me damnit," I cried with a force I didn't know I had.

Eric Northman, the Viking vampire, hadn't moved an inch. He remained motionlessly standing against his desk, peering into nothingness, his expression one of spellbound and utter admiration for the creature. In my desperation, I mentally tried to call out for Pam, but somehow, I wasn't able to get my mental plea for help through. I tried to refocus, squeezing my eyes shut in order to try again. _Pam, if you could hear me, there's trouble in Eric's office. I need your help right away. Please hurry._

Even moments later, Pam still hadn't arrived. I immediately went for Plan B, whatever that was. I couldn't wait for her to arrive. If she ever did.

"Step away you bitch, or you're gonna get hurt," I warned, revealing my teeth, picking up my purse, trying to find anything useful. It was pure luck that I kept a bottle of mace in the small inner pockets.

I pulled it out without giving a second thought, only to feel iron hands bounding me against the metal door, fingers pressing against my wrist, leaving bruised imprints. I yelped in pain.

Immediately, I noticed that she was much more stronger than the average vampire. "Let me go!" I snarled, my heels digging into the carpet, struggling to force her to release her incredibly firm hold. "I don't think so," came a haggard, feral sound that I didn't recognize.

Forcing myself to level my head at eye length, I turn my head to see that the beautiful woman was no longer there. Instead, her face was replaced with a grotesque visual of what appeared to be a demon of some sort, her eyes glowing a brilliant hue of red, her extended fangs glistening until it reached past her chin. My eyes widened at the sickening sight.

"What in the hell are you?"

**A/N: Originally, I had wanted for the story to be mostly supernatural free, except Eric being a vampire thing, but this time around, I decided to change that and make it a tad bit more interesting while also adding a possibility that Eric's tryst was not entirely his fault. I was pondering on whether to add a demon to this story after watching an episode from season five of Charmed in which a fire siren had the ability to captivate both demons and humans alike in her spell, then wondered what would happened if something like that had happened to Eric. By the way things are going, this is probably gonna end up as a five chapter story, but we'll see how that goes. I wanted to show that even as someone as powerful as Eric, Pam, etc, can be susceptible to vulnerability, and that even in the strangest of situations, it can sometimes bring people closer together. By the way, Sookie's ability to be able to send mental thoughts to Pam came to me while I remembered a scene in season two in which Sookie was captured by the Fellowship of the Sun and had called out to Bill, and that he heard her, so I added that idea to this story as well. Chapter three will be posted soon, and hopefully it'll be better. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"I am the thing that all men fear and desire; humans, demons, fae, shifters, you name it. No matter how powerful or influential they are, they are no match for me. Not even the Kings of all fifty states can't overpower me, as I am not what you are familiar with," the woman mused, her body transforming into something else entirely that I couldn't recognize at first. But even so, I couldn't help but shutter at her words.

I knew I needed to get out. But I was stuck. And I couldn't leave Eric behind, no matter how pissed off I was at him.

My eyes began to widen at her sudden transformation, her lower half body was changing into a form that resembled some sort of rattlesnake, the newly developed body designed with black and red colored diamonds that spread throughout her legs and feet.

You gotta be kidding me._ A snake? A freakin' snake? Couldn't they be more original?_ I exclaimed in thought, my mouth agape with shock, my eyebrows raised.

The only thing I knew at this point was that I had to hurry and get the hell outta the office. I turn to reach for the cool brass knob, but discovered to my dismay that it was bolted extra tight. It was sealed shut.

If Pam couldn't help me, I had to help myself. But I didn't stop from trying to attract Eric's attention, despite my predicament and the risk I was putting myself in.

"Eric, can you hear me? Help me! I can't do this alone," I cried out for the second time, deepening myself further into the corner, trying to ignore the woman's dangerous gaze that were boring holes into my sweat induced skin.

Her eyes were attempting to penetrate into my brown ones, but I quickly looked away. If a supernatural creature's strength was one to be feared, the eyes came next on the list.

"Sweetie, no matter how hard you try, he still can't hear you. You're no match for me," the woman snake cooed in a slightly seductive voice, her hair now a flaming red that enlightened the entire room.

I didn't know what was happening to me then. At that moment, I felt a slight electrical current transmitting through my body, as if my hands were touching a live cable wire.

I felt my blond tresses flowing behind me as I lifted my hand, noticing suddenly that it was emanating a white glow that flashed before my eyes. My gaze never left my hand. I was too transfixed to move.

"What the…? _What_ are you?" the woman snake asked in puzzlement, stunned as she took a step back, her face frozen in fear and bewilderment. It was obvious that she didn't see that coming. It was my chance to show her what _I_ was capable of. She wasn't the only bitch with powers around here.

"Oh, just something that you're about to experience in five seconds," I counted, as I trotted directly at her, pressing my hand fiercely against her face as the white glow swallowed her upper body, sending tendrils of Fae power through her bare skin, freezing her to the point where she was immobile, even unable to breath.

She left out a howl as I used my foot to kick her in the shins, my heel amassed in what seemed to be splattered red ooze. For a second, I feared that it was her blood that stained me.

"Eat this bitch," I snarled, digging my fingers into her scaly arms as hard as I could as a trace of blood seeped through the skin.

While she was distracted, I ran towards Eric, pulling at his cold arm while he was still under her spell. To my immediate relief, he didn't revolt against my touch.

"Eric, c'mon honey, we have to leave now before she hurts either one of us, " I tried to sooth, hoping that somehow he would hear my words. He was much more intelligent that I gave him credit for. Even sometimes I took it for granted.

"I don't think so. You're not taking him away from me," the woman, now a fully developed, hideous snake monster, hissed, clutching at the desk for support, still paralyzed as her tongue slithered against her flat dry lips in succinct warning.

My hand continuing to radiate the white glow, I balled my fist to throw a slight uppercut punch to her extended jaw, despite the fact that I knew it wasn't gonna cause much damage.

It was better than nothin' I figured. Then, I noticed a fire extinguisher hanging languidly by the door, attached to the wall.

Making sure that Eric was safely behind me, I reached for it with both hands, using the power of the faery blood to pull it free.

Abruptly, I felt a strong hand wrapped around my ankle, pulling me as I tumbled to the floor. "You're not getting away that easy," the bestial woman quipped, tugging me closer to her.

I didn't know that rattlesnakes had hands. But then again, she wasn't exactly normal so anything was possible at this point.

Picking up the extinguisher, I hovered it over my head as I connected the metal against her face, then at her short, bulky arms as she released her hold. I could feel the blood flowing through my leg, making the numbness disappear.

I was preparing to raise the item once again when I heard a feral vampiric snarl breaking the chaos between us.

I looked up to peer into Eric's eyes, which were now a furious, cold ice blue hue. "Eric, is that you? You're back?" I questioned with astonishment, pushing myself up to my feet as gingerly as I could muster.

"Sookie," he whispered in a voice edged with a tinge of remorse and gentleness. Then his body spun in the direction of the woman demon, snake, or whatever she was. "I demand you get away from her," his teeth bristled angrily at the being before us.

No words were needed to express what had happened. The spell was somehow broken. Maybe it was my faery powers that did it? "Or what? Remember I can make you love me. All it takes is just a simple snap of my fingers, and all is lost to you. You'll be under my spell again," the snake woman retorted.

Her face, once beautiful, became even more grotesque than ever before, her face, eyes, and lips strongly distorted, as if she was born disfigured. For a second, I wanted to run to the women's bathroom and throw up.

"That may be, but even you are not without your vulnerability," Eric stated coolly, fangs glistening past his lips.

"Eric, please. You don't have any power over her. She'll destroy you. Let's get out of here," I pressed, worry creasing my features. Instead of being incredibly angry at him, fear, and the threat of tears trying to take over, came to the surface, replacing it. At least however temporarily.

"Eric, listen, please! She'll hurt you! Can we please go?" I yelled the second time, my voice beginning to whimper, which only caused the woman snake being to scoff at me, laughing. It was a sound that sent deep shivers coursing through my spine. I knew I would never forget it.

"Not until this is resolved, Sookie. She is the one who forced me to cause you pain, cause your grief for my indiscretion. I will not let this go, until it's settled."

_Damn you and your stubborness Eric Northman_, I seethed mentally. "Play fair. You know you don't want her," the woman tramp encouraged, edging closer to Eric.

Protectiveness, and possibly a slight case of jealousy rose within me. I reached for his arm again, tugging at him, but he didn't seem to budge. He remained still. "Mother fudge trucker! Eric, come with me, now! Don't be stupid here," I barked.

"He doesn't have to listen to you, dear. He has a choice you know."

All of a sudden, Eric was standing directly in the middle, with myself, and the woman tramp-a-bitch snake demon, succubus, whatever, on the other.

_Oh fudge._

All of a sudden, being angry over Eric's tryst and fighting to protect him against an unknown being suddenly became a bout of who he was going to choose as his lover. Me or the ugly snake thing.

_Ridiculous, no?_

But this situation wasn't_. _

A/N: Ha, yes, the cliffhanger was intentional. Please don't hate me for this, but I had to do it in order to spruce up the tension between Sookie and the woman snake demon thingy. Sometimes the threat of losing a love one may possibly strengthen a bond, and that is partly why I had set up the chapter ending for that particular situation, although I know, realistically, in real life, it doesn't always happen, but since this is a Sookie and Eric drama story, anything's possible.

This is probably not my best chapter, but I hope you guys have enjoyed it nevertheless. I added a couple of silly typical Sookie responses to lighten it up a bit. Somehow I picture Sookie saying 'oh fudge or mother trucker' if she hasn't on the show already. Chapter Four will be posted sometime this weekend. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, alerts, all that cool stuff, it's much appreciated. Thanks for taking the time to read and giving this story another chance. As far as Sookie's faery powers are concerned, we know on the show that not a lot of ground was covered concerning that topic, but I have read that her powers are going to be explored more in season three of True Blood, so we'll see what happens. I wanted her powers in this chapters to extend more than just her hand flashing a glow and stunning more than just maenads. About the woman snake being, well, she's part succubus, for anyone who knows about that myth concerning that creature, but she's more than that it seems. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Once again, a big thank you goes out to all those for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I'm really glad you guys had enjoyed the third chapter. I decided to start work on chapter four a day earlier than I had planned to so here's an extra chapter to read over. Since Eric and Sookie are together as a couple, I wanted to get things between them to be a bit realistic in that sometimes Sookie hates Eric's trait of stubbornness; at least in order to create a bit of tension as many of us out there probably don't love every single one of the partners' personality traits. Warning: Some of the chapter may be a bit humorous. Enjoy! As always, feedback is welcome and appreciated.

Chapter Four

Knowing the dire situation that we were currently in, my eyes scanned in time to spot a stainless steel lamp etched on the corner of Eric's desk, eyeing both Eric and the hideous snake woman in front of me.

I quickly made my way towards the desk, wrapping my hands around the slim, cool neck of the lamp, pulling the clear gray plug from the outlet in time right as the succubus was about to plunge its' fangs into my skin, but I dodged her attack just in the nick of time.

She was quick, that was the problem. It made our situation a bit worse for the wear, but I didn't let it rattle me. Eric needed saving, and I had to do it, even if I was putting myself in harm's way.

"I don't think so," I called out, shoving Eric's tall form out of her path as I swirled the cord around my fingers, holding on to the base of the lamp, using my strength to plow it onto the woman's face, her head turning counterclockwise that I knew was impossible for a normal human to conduct.

It reminded me of that one particular scene in _The Exorcist_, and I shuddered involuntarily at the thought.

She muttered a few curse words, muttering how I was gonna end up in the dumpy, fiery depths of some unknown hell. How rude.

"Eric, grab my hand. We're getting out of this office. We can't do much attacking with a lack of space." I stretched my hand to reach for his, hoping against hope that he would grab it. And he did.

Without bickering about it. For the first time in a while, I was amazed. Even though we were involved, there were times where he would take my breath away; at times where I thought that nothing in life would surprise me.

I was wrong, obviously. I had to do better than to presume things about people; especially when it came to Eric Northman, the Sheriff of Area Five. He was as unpredictable as a charcoal briquette on a grill.

It was pretty much impossible to pigeonhole him, even though one may immediately assume him to be a cold, ruthless vampire leader. But I knew better. At least I hoped I did.

"No!" the snake howled, slithering her legs against the desk, toppling it to its' side, her arms outstretched, attempting to reach for Eric's bare ankles, but narrowly missed her target by a margin of an inch or two.

The lamp still held in my sweaty palm, I swung it fastidiously, recklessly, the thick base connecting against her lower jaw and cheek, as if it was giving her an uppercut.

I broke her nose, hearing the cartilage or lack thereof, shattering as the nostrils were beginning to seep and spill droplets and trails of dark blood, trickling towards her widened mouth and extended fangs.

I didn't regret it one bit.

"Sookie, grab on to me," Eric ordered as his arms circled around my waist, picking me up with lightless effort as he carried me further into his arms, my head leaning against his upper chest as he used his vampire strength to kick down the door.

It fell with a loud, heavy thud as we attempted to make our escape. "Eric, what about the woman? We have to do something. Stop!" I cried, my fingers digging into his shoulder.

Eric didn't listen as we scurried towards the now empty bar, Pam the only vampire there. Ginger and the bartender had left for home, it seems. Great. As we reached the nearest onyx table, Eric had settled me down, firming his hold on me until I could stand on my own, smoothing down my outfit.

I angrily slapped him against his bare arm, curling my lip. "Eric, what the hell were you thinking? We could've killed her!" I scowled, tossing the blond curls of my head furiously.

He ignored my question. "You are quite sexy when you're angry, Sookie," he motioned with his head, wickedly grinning as a blond tendril reached his narrowed eye. He leaned casually against a barstool.

I flushed a crimson red on my cheeks at his words, but allowed it to fall on my ears. "That's not the point! You know what I mean. We can't just let her get away." I was starting to pace back and forth, feeling his eyes on my back.

Sometimes he can be too much of a handle, I'll give you that. I felt the urge to punch him, but hell, it would be a moot point wouldn't it?

Sometimes I loathe vampires just for that. What's the point of hitting them if they couldn't yell, snarl, or growl in pain and annoyance like we humans could? It was totally unfair.

"Oh, you mean the snake woman? The succubus? I cannot defeat her alone, as she is immune to our killing methods. I may require Pam's assistance to hold her here, perhaps even an assistance of a Faery. Who knows?" Eric emotionlessly nodded towards his child, who stood frozen in place, lips bristling in a cold fashion.

"Oh, you mean the one who didn't came to help me when I was mentally calling her? That Pam?" I pointed a finger at her as she cocked a dirty blond eyebrow, amusement crossing her features.

"My my Sookie, aren't we angry tonight? Just the way I like my women. But, alas, with the succubus lurking about, my powers are useless against her. My apologies," Pam dipped her head in a silent bow.

I couldn't tell whether her apology was intended or not. But for now, it would do. I simply nodded, reluctantly accepting it.

I turned to face my beloved, yet annoying lover. It was obvious these two weren't super worried at the dangerous situation we were in, even if it was Eric's ass on the line.

"If you guys can't find someone who could help, then I will. But in the meantime, would you like to scoot on back to your office and see if the skank is still there?" I urged at Eric with a fierce snickering of my own, if not at my increase of annoyance at him.

"You first, my lover," Eric outstretched his arm, supporting me to head on back. He wasn't even gonna bother to check on the monster first was he? At that point, I was exasperated.

"Fine. If it's one thing for you vampires is that you're all so damn self-serving. As soon as we get to my house, you and me are gonna have a little talk. You are not forgiven, not by a long shot," I queried, my finger pointedly hitting Eric's chest, poking it at random.

He merely smiled, enjoying my ruse, until it disappeared, and a look of regret took over. "Look, I know what happened. I know that what happened wasn't entirely your fault, but still, you're not off the hook. After when this is done, we'll talk, and you will have your chance to explain yourself." I placed a gentle, yet firm finger underneath his chin, lowering it, only inches away from my face. He let out an nonexistent breath.

He nodded. "I accept your arrangement, of course." I sighed in somewhat of a relief, but shook it off.

With Eric, my emotions had the tendency to spread in a thousand different directions, driving me crazy at some days. At times, it was much more worse than PMS.

"Hand me the axe hidden underneath the bar table over there will you?"

In seconds, I felt the firm strength of the axe in my hand as I trudged towards the backroom, eyes locking on the fallen office door as my heart began to pick up speed. I sensed Eric's presence right behind me, comforting me just a bit.

"Ding dong, the wicked witch, the wicked witch, which old witch? Ding dong, the wicked witch is where?" I sang, hovering gently, soundlessly over the door, my feet crunching on broken glass shards as I eyed my surroundings, noticing that the door and closest walls was covered in a thick sheet of sliding red ooze.

I stopped immediately, hunching to where it was formerly hinged at, eyes lingering over the corner, peering into a now empty office. The woman snake was no where to be found.

All because of Eric's idiotic decision to disobey my order.

I sighed, shaking my head. Even as a lover, you couldn't always get the Sheriff of Area Five to listen to you.

A/N: Just because the story is set in a supernatural setting, it doesn't mean that I can't make light of the current situation because I decided it'd be a bit hilarious to put Eric and Sookie at some sort of odds against his each other in a humorous way. I hope it's not too much of a problem with you guys.

I had a couple of mental snickers writing this chapter as a matter of fact. Heh. There's at least one more chapter to go until the story is completed, but given that these chapters were pretty short, chapter five will be much longer. As always, thank you for taking the time to read this! Chapter Five will probably be posted sometime this weekend, depending on my writing mood.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Thank you guys, as always, for the reviews, alerts, favorites, etc. This is the final chapter, but I have to warn you that it might be a bit unorthodox, especially when it comes to Sookie and Eric possibly fixing their bond by unusual means. This story had made me think outside the box in terms of setting up the final chapter, and the characters' personalities.

If the chapter plot doesn't make sense, please let me know. The story line is new to me as I had never written a story involving anything succubus related before so I'm making things up as I go along. Eric, Sookie, and Pam will be a little out of character in this chapter, and as a warning, there will be some violence shed as well. I really hope the story came out pretty well; I'm pretty pleased by it though honestly, the direction's it's been taking caught me off guard a bit. At one point, I had wanted to quit writing the story entirely due to lack of inspiration, but I kept on going because of you guys. Biggest thank you's for that, seriously.

Anyways, thank you so much for taking the time to read and review this story. I hope it's been satisfying.

Chapter Five

"Uh, Eric, can you let me down now? There's nothing in these vents. We're wasting time when there's nothing to be found here," I bluntly pointed out, my legs squatting on top of Eric's broad shoulders.

"Just making sure, Sookie," he queried, busying himself with a view of my polka dot under shorts. I snorted and scowled in retaliation, slapping him upside his head to stop the peeking. "Stop that now, won't you? Now's not the time to get frisky. I'm still angry at you, you know."

"Whatever you say, lover," Eric smirked, lowering me until my feet landed on the soppy carpeted floor. His moods had the tendency to change, no matter the situation. It was a quirk of his that I was still getting adjusted to.

"Damnit, there's no sign of her anywhere. Is there any way we can track her scent?" I raised a brow, eyes searching for any sign of her presence. There was nothing. Eric and I remained alone. Except with Pam being there of course.

"She's a unique creature, Sookie. With her expertise and ability, there is no way for us to be able to discover her location; not even the most powerful vampire nor shifter can follow her scent precisely. Which, unfortunately, worries me quite a bit."

For the first time since I have been dating him, Eric's confident expression was replaced by one of said worry, and perhaps a semblance of fear.

A minute later, sympathy replaced the anger that was burning in my heart. I took his hand into mine, holding it firmly, trying to comfort him in spite of everything.

At the same time, I was having difficulty in understanding what else had transpired between the female serpent and Eric, besides their obvious display of the sexual act.

Whatever other power or influence she had held in her arsenal, I was suspicious in that it was transforming Eric, the somewhat cold, businessman like Viking vampire, into someone who was a bit more open to human emotions; maybe possibly opening his heart in the process, allowing me full entrance into his world, his thoughts, his feelings, his problems.

That was how I was interpreting it anyways.

I decided to approach the subject a tad bit gently than usual, taking my time to let the words out carefully.

"Eric, what else did this serpent did to you before I came here tonight?" My question caused his expression to develop to one of weariness, before softening a smidge.

My eyes bored holes into Eric, my attention focusing on just him.

He turned his gaze away, hesitating before opening his mouth. "Sookie, in spite of my nature, you have to believe that I would never do anything purposely just to hurt you. In all my thousand of years of existence, I have never felt the need to express my apologies, at least not to you mangy humans. Tonight, that is an entirely different story. Obviously."

I didn't know what to say at this point. I kept my mouth shut, waiting for him to continue. I had to give him a chance to speak.

"I'm sorry, Sookie, for what I have done to you. I know it is not enough to show you fully how apologetic and regretful I am, but I hope it is enough for you to accept it. I will make it up to you, somehow. Even if I wasn't entirely at fault." He spun towards me, placing a finger under my chin, raising it, his lips inches from mine.

Conflicting emotions were battling deep within me, and I didn't know what to do. Should I forgive him? What if Eric was lying and he was really entirely at fault?

But what if he wasn't? That was the point here. I couldn't judge nor add the blame on him until I was sure that he wasn't the one who had orchestrated the sex.

"Eric, I'm sorry, but your apology is something I can't accept right now; it still falls short. You still haven't told me what happened before I came to the bar. I'd like for you to explain first before I could forgive you, otherwise we're running out of time, and we'll have to push the discussion until later. We got bigger fry to fish right now."

"I am aware of that, and I understand your sentiment. I was in my office, behind my desk, writing forms to renew the lease for Fangtasia, when someone who I did not recognize by name arrived into the bar, apparently looking for me. According to Pam, she grew a bit suspicious as to the nature of the serpent's visit. At least at first."

"She had tried to enter the creature's mind, but as you mentioned earlier, it was impenetrable. Surprisingly, the woman hadn't caused a stir with the patrons; Pam allowed her in because of that.

"Pam may be what she is, but there are rare moments where she can be….how do you say, quite careless. Or perhaps the better term would be lazy. I may need to have a private conversation with her as soon as this is over. Shame on her.

"I was about to add my signature into the lease form when I heard the woman knocking on the door. Foolish me, I allowed her in, and she explained to me that she was at Fangtasia for business, one in which she had not explained to me entirely. She left out bits and pieces.

"As soon as she had entered my office, I quickly felt my strength and will wavering as I stared into her eyes, and knew that I had made a mistake by doing so, but it was too late to make a move or to protect myself from her.

"It was as if some force was controlling me; I could no longer control my thoughts nor my actions. My mind and will felt as if it belonged to only her, and by then, she had taken complete dominance over me. I was spellbound.

Next thing I know, we were on my desk, clothes torn to shreds, and we were performing passionate sex, though I was not entirely aware of what we had done, and that was when you had arrived and caught us."

I stood there, stunned, mouth agape. The next action took me by surprise. Eric sank to his knees, trails of blood seeping from his eyes, his expression full of remorse.

To be blown away by such a single action couldn't convey what I was thinking into words, especially the fact that Eric was crying, his arms circling my lower waist. How many people could say that they saw the Sheriff of Area Five actually breaking down in tears?

I could feel the blood droplets spilling onto my sunflower dress, but I ignored it for the time being. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Eric, are you telling me the truth?" Was all I asked, dreading the answer.

He looked up at me, blue eyes tinged with redness. "I am positive. And I am frightened. Sookie, if we do not find her, who knows what she will force me to do to you. From what little I have heard in the shadows, the serpent is a distant relative of the succubus; she has the ability to wield the mind of any male creature, whether vampire, shifter, or human, and bend them to her."

I nodded solemnly. I pulled him into my arms, in spite of my brain protesting. "We're probably not gonna find her here, and it's getting way late as it is. Let's go to my house; I don't want to leave you alone, it'll only make you vulnerable," I offered.

Eric tilted his head, then accepted my offer, looking none too happy than seconds before.

We clean ourselves up a bit as we exited the bar and quickly said our goodbyes to Pam, heading the road back to Bon Temps, anxiety and tension filling my heart despite the fact that things have smoothen just a tiny bit between Eric and I. At least the angry part of me had somewhat diminished, but it was still there. There was a feeling in the back of my mind that the night was not over just yet.

As soon as we arrived in the newly renovated driveway of Gran's farmhouse, droplets of heavy rain and thunder began to fall like pellets against the car some reason, the one place I had called home for all of my life took on an ominous appearance, causing me to porch light wasn't on so everything was dark, still, and quiet. The signals screaming in my head sounded off in alarm. Something was amiss.

"Sookie, what is the matter?" Eric mused, drumming his fingers on the staring wheel before clutching it, his knuckles turning white. "I think there's someone here." Immediately he stiffened. "Any idea as to who or what might be lurking out here?"

"I can't be sure. I'm not getting any brain waves. I think it might be the serpent."

"Wait here. Lock the doors," Eric ordered, getting out of his Corvette. "But wait, Eric-" He didn't hear my order.

Just great, I sighed, rubbing my temples. I opened the passenger door to let myself out, my eyes searching for any sign of him. "Eric? Where are you? Can you hear me?"

"Eric, are you alright? Answer me, please." I trudged towards the front porch, hoping the light would assist me in finding him, but it was empty of life. I knew in my gut that something was wrong. I quickly made my way towards the back yard, picking up a motionless shovel that I had placed by the side of the house with ease. "Eric, can you hear me? Where are you?"

"He's with me," a heinous voice called out in the darkness. I spun around, searching for the voice's location when I caught sudden movement from the nearest bush close to the house foundation. Out of nowhere, the serpent had a pair of newly developed hands wrapping tightly against Eric's neck, constricting his larynx, her sharp claws dipped in poison.

She was even more hideous than before. Her once beautiful face was now layered with red scaly plates, her eyes blood red and glistening.

I was scared, but I didn't allow it to reach to the surface. I had to keep my calm and figured out how I was going to attack her.

"Let him go," I barked, raising my shovel in preparation. "I don't think so. I figured I will keep this one as my own personal sexual pet. I quite like him very much," the woman sniped, tracing a finger on Eric's cheek, encrusted it with his blood.

Even as the Sheriff, I could see that Eric was no match for her. He remotely struggled to keep on his feet, but she held his arms to the sides, clutching them with a strength that I was afraid would be strong enough to break his bones. He stopped fighting against her, his body now drooping.

"Why are you doing this?"

The serpent pondered. "Sookie Stackhouse, where I come from, I have heard so much about you and your special skills, and also your relationship with Eric. When I heard about you two, I had decided that I needed to come to Bon Temps and see what the fuss is about, to see if I can break your bond, and perhaps keep him as my trophy. He fell right under my spell, and then we went at it. It was as easy as a lemon meringue pie. I couldn't believe how easy it was, considering his reputation throughout the vampire community." She sneered, flashing dagger shaped razor teeth.

So Eric was innocent after all. I gritted my teeth, my eyes blazing with fury as I balled my empty right hand into a fist. If she hurts him, she was gonna pay. Hugely.

A second later, she held Eric, _my_ Eric, in a sleeper hold, and I knew right away that he would slowly be losing consciousness. Even vampires were susceptible. Without uttering a word, I raised my weapon and aimed towards her, hearing her mouth forming into a hissing sound.

I swung the shovel, but she narrowly missed as she connected her scaly fist against my chin, and I knew that my jaw was already broken, but still, I kept on going. "I said, let him go!" I mumbled. I swung again as she dodged the second time. This time, she was distracted. "Come any closer, and I will break his neck like a twig."

Her words forced me to stop what I was doing, but it wasn't enough as I felt the familiar tug of my faery powers tapping through my body. I dropped the shovel and raised my hands, both glowing with a power that was bright enough to light up the entire background.

"Your measly Fae powers will do you no good. You're no match for me." The serpent let out a laugh, and I had noticed that her hold on Eric had slipped. But he was already tethering into unconscious. "Sookie," was the last word he muttered before his body slumped against her. I shifted my focus and my thoughts for a second.

"Gran, help me," I whispered, shutting my eyes, then I felt my entire body surrounded by the same eerie white glow, and I knew then what I had to do. I had to aim for her heart."We'll see about that," I smirked, taking another aim to her body, my left hand forming into claws as I dug my hand deep within her chest, reaching for her heart.

A guttural sound emerged from her as she glanced down upon her chest that was now a cavity, black and red blood seeping from the hole that I had caused.I pulled out the heart, trying not to throw up, and held it high in my glowing hand. A stunned expression on her face, and then, her body completely collapsed, forming into a pool of blood and dead skin. She was dead. And I killed her. The glow surrounding my body had all but disappeared.

But her heart was still beating. I needed Eric's help.

I placed the heart squarely on the grass as I dropped to my knees on Eric's side, tilting his face towards the sky, his eyes closed. I shook him, the threat of tears and exhaustion filling me. "Eric, Eric please, get up. It's over. I killed her," I smiled grimly.

He didn't respond. "Eric, you were right. You were telling the truth. _She_ told me how she fooled you into her spell. I should had known better. I should had trusted you, but I was too angry. I'm so sorry. Please wake up. _I love you."_

It was the first time that I had freely expressed those words towards him, and it took my breath away. It felt that those feelings were absolute genuine, because I _did_ love him. Or rather, I do.

I pressed my lips hungrily against his, hoping that it would be enough to wake him. Then, his eyelids began to flutter. "Sookie?"

"Yes?"

"I...I love you, too. More than anything. Are you alright? You're not hurt? Is the Serpent gone?"

"She's gone. I killed her, and yes, I'm alright, really." Abruptly, he sat up, eyes focusing on me, his mind focusing on my former confession. "You _killed_ her? Sookie, you realize that any attempt of killing her had not been made successfully in over hundreds of years, without anyone knowing her weakness?"

I looked away, blushing at the accomplishment. "No, but it doesn't matter now. She's gone, you weren't under her spell this time, and you're safe, that's all that important to me. But I need you to destroy her heart. It's still beating."

I picked up the organ, quaintly giving it to him, looking away. With no hesitation, he crushed the organ under his bare hand, and only blood soon remained.

He wiped the last traces of blood on his hand on the blades of grass. "I forgive you. And thank you, for saving me."

I nodded, my heart ready to come bursting. "Forgive me?"

"Of course, Eric. Of course I will. Come here," I grinned, as I pulled him into my arms, leaving tiny trails of kisses on his lips, eyes, chin, jaw, cheeks, anywhere that I could manage, my eyes wet with relief. He returned the kisses with the same passion, digging his hands underneath my dress. "Now's not the time for that," I doggedly slapped his hand away

He smirked. "_Now _is the perfect time, wouldn't you say?"

We stood to our feet as he carried me into his arms, my head lolling against his shoulder as he sped his way towards my farmhouse, anticipating for our night of passion, despite my exhaustion.

I grinned to myself, and placed a kiss to his shoulder, then looked up into the stars, feeling at peace for the first time in a while.

A/N: I hoped you guys have enjoyed the ending. I am planning on writing another Sookie/Eric story, but not for quite sometime. Thanks for taking the time to read this.


End file.
